Geography
The geography of the game is split into various locations or areas. There are home locations that can be freely accessed and used and which are connected to the main Storage inventory; they are switched-to usually via the Portal. There are travel locations which need to be traveled to via airship and whose resources need to be brought back home as travel finds to unpack. Locations can be permanent locations which exist permanently, or temporary locations which are available temporarily, usually in conjunction with a timed event. Locations can be subdivided into smaller territories that need to be unlocked before they can be accessed, e.g. through restoring a structure. Travel locations are covered in fog /clouds which recedes as the player cuts their way through the resources. Locations hold a variety of resources. In home locations there is a spawning generator that randomly creates certain types of objects on the maps, those being: weeds, grass, trees, bandits, and for Ladies unwieldy stones. Locations may change appearance according to seasons. The cardinal directions of location maps in-game (as seen e.g. on the Geo-Compass) have the north to the top-right side, east to the bottom-right, south to the bottom-left, and west to the top right; the map corners clockwise from the top are thus NW, NE, SE, SW. Travel structures drives the Airships.]] These structures enable travel to various locations: File:Portal.png|link=|'Portal' File:Portal to the zoo.png|link=|'Portal to the Zoo' File:Airship 1.png|link=|'Airship' File:Airship 2.png|link=|'Airship' File:Time machine.png|link=|'Time Machine' File:Magic stump.png|link=|'Magic Stump' File:Moon portal.png|link=|'Moon Portal' Locations The world map shows all locations, each labeled with its name and a flag standard. The main home location is marked with a house symbol ( ), other home locations that can be accessed by portal are maked with a portal symbol ( ). Travel locations that are accessible by airship are marked with an airship symbol ( ), while still-inaccessible locations are marked with a lock symbol ( ). Colonies that had their daily reward collected are marked with a check symbol ( ). The flags of home locations and colonies have a yellow border, active travel locations have a red border, and unopened locations' flags are greyed out. File:Map flag yellow.png|Home locations & colonies: yellow-bordered flag File:Map flag red.png|active Travel locations: red-bordered flag File:Map flag grey.png|Unopened locations: greyed-out flag File:Map icon home.png|Home location File:Map icon portal.png|accessed by portal File:Map icon airship.png|accessed by airship File:Map icon lock.png|locked File:Map icon checkmark.png|Colony reward collected Home locations Home locations locations can be freely accessed and share the Storage. They are usually switched-between by Portal. File:Location estate.png|link=|'Estate‎' (Lady) File:Location camp.png|link=|'Camp' (Knight) File:Location emptyland.png|link=|'Emptyland' File:Location dwarfville.png|link=|'Dwarfville' File:Location zoo.png|link=|'Zoo' Permanent travel locations Travel locations, also called the Faraway Lands in the story, are locations that require travel, usually by airship. Many travel locations have a main building, which is restorable and then functions as location storage and as a barter place. Travel finds, items and structures need to be transported between travel location and home location via the airship. Travel locations can be colonized when the requirements are met and made into a Colony. Location old lighthouse.png|link=Old Lighthouse (location)|'Old Lighthouse' Location enchanted forest.png|link=Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest' Location lake of sorrow.png|link=Lake of Sorrow|'Lake of Sorrow' Location mountain valley.png|link=Mountain Valley|'Mountain Valley' Location blackwood.png|link=Blackwood|'Blackwood' Location battlefield.png|link=Battlefield|'Battlefield' Location swampland.png|link=Swampland|'Swampland' Location lava craters.png|link=Lava craters|'Lava craters' Location sunny savannah.png|link=Sunny Savannah|'Sunny Savannah' Location architect's manor.png|link=Architect's Manor|'Architect's Manor' Location abandoned park.png|link=Abandoned Park|'Abandoned Park' Location treasure island.png|link=Treasure Island|'Treasure Island' Location guardians of oblivion.png|link=Guardians of Oblivion|'Guardians of Oblivion' Location lost city.png|link=Lost City|'Lost City' Location the way of the dragon.png|link=The Way of the Dragon|'The Way of the Dragon' Location ancient temple.png|link=Ancient Temple|'Ancient Temple' Location abandoned lands.png|link=Abandoned Lands|'Abandoned Lands' Location ghost town.png|link=Ghost Town|'Ghost Town' Location ancient waterfall.png|link=Ancient Waterfall|'Ancient Waterfall' Location rebel harbor.png|link=Rebel Harbor|'Rebel Harbor' Temporary locations Temporary locations are locations that are available for a limited amount of time. They are usually available during events, and become unavailable once the event is over (often a time of 14 days). Location fertile valley.png|link=Fertile Valley|'Fertile Valley' via Time Machine Location ice kingdom.png|link=Ice Kingdom|'Ice Kingdom' Location cold plains.png|link=Cold plains|'Cold plains' Location blooming valley.png|link=Blooming Valley|'Blooming Valley' Location neverland.png|link=Neverland|'Neverland' Location winterburgh.png|link=Winterburgh|'Winterburgh' Location sunny glade.png|link=Sunny Glade|'Sunny Glade' Location crookwood.png|link=Crookwood|'Crookwood' Location masters village.png|link=Masters Village|'Masters Village' Location heavenly place.png|link=Heavenly Place|'Heavenly Place' Location main square.png|link=Main Square|'Main Square' Location royal stadium.png|link=Royal Stadium|'Royal Stadium' Location royal marathon.png|link=Royal Marathon|'Royal Marathon' Location stars trail.png|link=Stars Trail|'Stars Trail' Location wondergrove.png|link=Wondergrove|'Wondergrove' Location luminous meadow.png|link=Luminous Meadow|'Luminous Meadow' Location bewitched marsh.png|link=Bewitched Marsh|'Bewitched Marsh' Location shadow theater.png|link=Shadow Theater|'Shadow Theater' Location sparkling lane.png|link=Sparkling Lane|'Sparkling Lane' Location fruitful land.png|link=Fruitful Land|'Fruitful Land' Location starry night.png|link=Starry Night|'Starry Night' Location sweetland.png|link=Sweetland|'Sweetland' Location santa's village.png|link=Santa's Village|'Santa's Village' Location winter tale.png|link=Winter Tale|'Winter Tale' Location sweet kingdom.png|link=Sweet Kingdom|'Sweet Kingdom' Location stellar forest.png|link=|'Stellar forest' Location oriental valley.png|link=|'Oriental Valley' Location three dates.png|link=|'Three Dates' Location elements water.png|link=|'Kingdom of Stars' Location spring fantasy.png|link=|'Spring Fantasy' Location balloon festival.png|link=|'Balloon Festival' Location elements fire.png|link=|'Star Expedition' Location follow the bunny.png|link=|'Follow the Bunny' Location chess valley.png|link=|'Chess Valley' Location stellar dream.png|link=|'Stellar Dream' Location southern safari.png|link=|'Southern Safari' Location fishing bay.png|link=|'Fishing Bay' Location magicians' academy.png|link=|'Magicians' Academy' Location summer vacation.png|link=|'Summer Vacation' Location underwater city.png|link=|'Underwater City' Location royal ball.png|link=|'Royal Ball' Location dark reach.png|link=|'Dark Reach' Location dense forest.png|link=|'Dense Forest' Location secret ceremony.png|link=|'Secret Ceremony' Location ball at the duke's.png|link=|'Ball at the Duke's' Location arabian night.png|link=|'Arabian Night' Location blue dwarf's inn.png|link=|'Blue Dwarf's Inn' Location beast and the beast.png|link=|'Beast and the Beast' Location misty mountain.png|link=|'Misty Mountain' Location wonderland unlocked.png|link=|'Wonderland Unlocked' Notes See also *Natural resource *Category:Geography Category:Geography